The present invention relates to gaming devices, and in particular to a hinge arrangement for a bill acceptor door that facilitates assembly but which is also necessarily secure.
Gaming devices are apparatus which award winnings to players in a game based on probabilities and statistics. Typically, the devices include a central unit for controlling the game, a display, and a keyboard or other operator controlled input mechanism. These components are stored in or attached to a cabinet defining a secure enclosure, and a bill or coin acceptor is secured in the cabinet for receiving bills or coins to play the game. In the event a bill acceptor is included, the bill acceptor is typically mounted on a cabinet access door in tile front of the cabinet. This positions the bill acceptor in a convenient location in front of the gaming device for inserting bills, and also allows convenient removal of bills collected by the bill acceptor. The front mounted cabinet access door also allows the central unit to be serviced through the front of the cabinet.
It is desirable to mount the bill acceptor to the front of tile cabinet access door for easy access. However, this presents a security problem since thieves are particularly ingenious at surreptitiously overcoming locks, hinges, and other detachment devices for securing the bill acceptor to the cabinet access door. In an effort to thwart thieves, attachment devices have become heavy, bulky, complex, difficult to assemble, and costly.
Thus, a device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.